Not My Cup of Tea?
by jungrie12
Summary: Jongin itu berandal yang baik, tidak suka main perempuan, dan dia mengatakan kalau dia suka dengan Oh Sehun di depan banyak orang. Padahal Sehun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau Jongin bukan Cup of Tea milik Sehun. Bukan selera Sehun sekali. Gak bisa bikin summary. KaiHun. Read and Review, KaiHun shipper?


**Not My Cup of Tea?**

.

.

(: KaiHun :)

...

Jongin itu berandal yang punya sopan santun! Bagaimana sih maksudnya? Beri contoh ya. Contohnya, Jongin itu masih menjaga perasaan perempuan. Dia menolak secara halus pernyataan Irene, gadis primadona di sekolahnya.

Contohnya lagi, Jongin itu juga tidak suka main perempuan. Walaupun gayanya urakan, yang namanya 'pecinta wanita' itu bukan Jongin sekali.

Jelaslah, Jongin tidak suka main perempuan! Jongin itu suka yang berbatang. Bukan yang membawa gunung kemana-mana.

Itu juga bahkan Jongin sendiri yang mengakuinya. Secara terang-terangan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Parahnya! Jongin juga mengumumkan kalau laki-laki yang dia sukai juga ada di sekolah ini, bahkan sekelas pula. Parahnya lagi! Laki-laki itu adalah Oh Sehun!

Oh Sehun itu, adalah salah satu _nerd_ di sekolah Jongin. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Jongin bisa menyukai orang sepeti Sehun. Yang secara jelas juga, Sehun sering berteriak pada Jongin kalau Jongin itu bukan jenis teh yang disukainya. Apa sih maksudnya?

Jelas-jelas Sehun suka susu, bukan teh.

"Jongin! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku terus. Harus berapa kali sih aku katakan, _you're not my cup of tea!_ Jadi, minggirlah!" Teriak Sehun lagi saat Jongin mengikutinya kemanapun Sehun pergi.

Kenapa sih makhluk seperti Jongin harus ada? Kenapa yang suka dengan Sehun harus tipe seperti Jongin ini?

Hey, memang apa yang kau inginkan Oh Sehun? Pria dengan kebijakan hatinya? Dengan kelembutannya? Ketaatannya? Juga kepintaran? Oh, ayolah, siapa yang mau denganmu yang _nerd_ itu.

Seharusnya Sehun senang, masih ada yang menyukainya. Apalagi Jongin itu tergolong tampan dan tidak jelek. Hanya saja, kenakalan Jongin itu kadang membuat Sehun risih sekali.

Banyak yang menyukai Jongin karena tampilan keren Jongin. Dalam hati, Sehun mencibir, keren darimananya? Baju dikeluarkan begitu. Juga dasi yang asal-asalan digunakan. Rompi yang bahkan tidak pernah digunakan. Blazer pun hanya disampirkan di pundak saja.

"Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau akan sampai tujuan dengan selamat, Hun."

Bahkan, Jongin memanggil nama Sehun. Oh, astaga. Jongin itu sok kenal dan sok akrab saja. Sehun saja masih memanggil namanya dengan lengkap, bukan hanya sekedar 'Jong' atau yang lainnya.

Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat memundurkan kepalanya saat hidungnya menangkap bau rokok dari bibir Jongin. Pasti Jongin habis merokok diam-diam lagi.

"Nanti, pulang denganku ya. Oke, baiklah, aku tunggu di gerbang nanti."

Sehun rasanya ingin berteriak saat itu juga! Padahal ia belum mengatakan apa-apa, dan Jongin seperti memerintahnya saja. Mana ada ajakan pulang bersama yang seperti itu.

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelasnya. Ia bukan ketua kelas. Tapi memang selalu seperti ini tiap harinya, Sehun yang dijadikan seperti budak, karena dia _nerd_.

Sehun juga sering juga di _bully_ oleh anak-anak dari kelas lain. Dan disitu juga pertama kalinya ia bertemu Jongin. Jongin yang sebagai murid baru waktu itu. Sehun awalnya kagum dengan Jongin karena mau peduli dengannya.

Tapi ternyata, kelakuannya sama berandalnya. Dia malah menjadi salah satu gerombolan anak-anak yang mem _bully_ nya dulu.

Walaupun begitu, Sehun sendiri tidak pernah melihat Jongin ikut mengerjai anak lain. Tiap teman-temannya mempermainkan murid lain, Jongin pasti tidak ada disana.

Jelas saja Jongin tidak disana. Entah kenapa Jongin selalu datang pada Sehun saat yang lain sedang mem _bully_.

 _"_ _Aku memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja, harusnya kau senang."_ Itu alasan Jongin tiap ditanya kenapa selalu mendekati dan mengikuti Sehun kemanapun.

Jongin itu juga keras kepala, sekalinya dia bilang tidak, artinya tidak. Kalau iya, harus setuju juga dengannya. Seperti tadi, Jongin asal membuat keputusan secara sepihak saja.

Sedangkan Sehun pasti hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

Manis manis begini, Sehun itu bisa menjadi anak yang galak. Suaranya akan membesar saat ia marah. Tck.

Sehun melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya ke kantor guru. Persetan saja dengan Jongin yang mungkin sedang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Uhm, ya. Ini memang jamnya pulang. Tapi seperti yang sudah diceritakan tadi, Sehun itu sering disuruh-suruh kesana kemari oleh teman-temannya––mungkin hanya Sehun yang menganggap mereka sebagai teman.

Sehun tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka. Alasannya ya karena mereka teman Sehun, Sehun juga risih kalau teman-temannya bahkan ada yang sampai memohon dengan mata seperti anak anjing––yang tidak diketahui Sehun, kalau itu hanya akting.

Setelah meletakkan buku-buku di meja guru. Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari kantor guru, dan cepat-cepat juga keluar melalui gerbang belakang. Karena kalau di gerbang depan, pasti sudah ada Jongin disana. Entah ada maksud apa Jongin menunggunya pulang.

Urm, tapi sepertinya Sehun salah ber _hipotesa_. Ternyata Jongin menunggunya di gerbang belakang. Sehun menghela nafas panjang-panjang saat melihat Jongin yang sedang bersandar di motor besar berwarna hitamnya itu––sama seperti kulitnya yang hitam.

Jongin sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, yang artinya dia pasti tidak melihat Sehun yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sehun ingin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berbalik dan lari menuju gerbang utama. Tapi belum sempat ia berlari, Jongin sudah memanggilnya kencang-kencang.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Membuat mimik wajah yang menyebalkan, lalu berbalik dengan wajah tertekuk malas. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang sudah menatapnya intens, membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah. Begitu-begitu, Jongin tetap orang tampan. Bisa membuat Sehun terpesona nanti.

Sehun menggeleng keras saat pemikiran itu lewat begitu saja. Tidak boleh!

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun menatap tajam Jongin, "Aku lelah! Sebaiknya kau cepat, atau aku akan lebih memilih naik bus dibanding pulang denganmu!"

Terdengar kekehan halus dari Jongin. Jongin sangat senang membuat Sehun marah, wajahnya terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Rasanya ingin mencubit Sehun saat itu juga. Erm, mungkin bahkan lebih. Jongin ingin memakan Sehun _nya_.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku jadi ingin menggigitmu."

Kekehan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas dibanding yang tadi. Wajah Sehun yang sebelumnya memerah akibat mendapat serangan di atas kepalanya––karena Jongin yang mengusak rambutnya–– semakin memerah karena mendengar suara Jongin yang rendah dan berat.

 _So damn hot_.

Sehun naik ke atas motor Jongin saat si empunya sudah mengomando untuk naik. Pipinya terasa semakin panas karena dari jarak sedekat ini, Sehun bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang maskulin, perpaduan antara _fragrance greentea_ dan keringat.

Sehun harus memeriksakan otaknya setelah ini. Pikirannya semakin kacau karena dekat-dekat dengan Jongin.

Jongin itu tipe-tipe yang harus dihindari. Dan bukannya didekati seperti ini. Sehun ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, lalu Sehun tidak akan mau pulang dengan Jongin lagi di kemudian hari. Tidak akan. Jongin itu sangat sangat _not my cup of tea_. Begitu kata Sehun.

...

Sesampainya di depan rumah. Sehun segera turun dari motor Jongin dan ingin berlalu dengan cepat, masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dan menguncinya agar Jongin tidak bisa masuk.

Sayangnya, Jongin menarik lengannya. Membuatnya terpaksa berbalik dan tidak sengaja bertatapan langsung dengan mata cokelat mahoni milik Jongin. Aargh, apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu?!

"A–ada apa lagi?!"

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat galak. Tapi sepertinya gagal karena ia sempat gugup di awal kalimatnya. Ada apa sih dengan mata Jongin? Kenapa mata itu tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya dengan intens begitu sih?

"Aku menyukaimu, loh, Oh Sehun. Tidak berniat memberiku kecupan selamat tinggal atau apa?"

Jongin berucap dengan santai sekali. Tapi Sehun yakin ia sempat menangkap tatapan mata sendu Jongin padanya. Apa lagi itu? Kenapa dia menatap Sehun sendu? Argh, Sehun ingin masuk saja!

"Tidak! Dalam mimpimu saja, Kim Jongin! Aku sudah bilang kan, _you're not my cup of tea!_ Jadi berhenti saja menggangguku, ya?" Ucap Sehun sebal.

Dan sekali lagi, Sehun menangkap mata Jongin yang terlihat lebih tenang dan ada sedikit kesedihan disana. Apa Sehun keterlaluan ya?

Ah, tidak-tidak. Selama ini kan Sehun sudah diganggu terus-menerus. Meskipun Jongin sudah mengakui kalau dia menyukai Sehun di depan umum, tapi Sehun masih belum percaya. Siapa tahu Jongin hanya ingin bermain-main saja. Lagipula Jongin bukan susu, Jongin itu kopi. Dan Sehun sudah berkali-kali bilang kalau Jongin bukan jenis teh kesukaannya.

Tidak mengerti? Biarkan Sehun saja yang mengerti dengan yang dikatakannya.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah."

Sehun mengangguk kaku, "Te–terimakasih."

Jongin tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Sehun. Dan Sehun akui, senyum itu terlihat berbeda. Sehun mendadak merasa ada yang menusuk jantungnya. Ia memegang dadanya sendiri, kenapa aneh sekali rasanya?

"Tidak tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.." Gumamnya pelan.

...

...

Sehun berjalan sendirian. Ya, sendiri itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sehun. Tidak ada yang mau terlalu berdekatan dengan seorang nerd seperti Sehun. Begitu juga dengan para nerd yang lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih suka menyendiri dengan buku-buku di antara lengan mereka.

Tapi Sehun sih tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Meskipun kadang ia merasa takut jugakalau kemana-mana harus sendirian. Terlebih lagi ia pernah di _bully_ habis-habisan karena berjalan sendirian.

Ada yang aneh memang. Biasanya kalau ia berjalan sendirian begini, akan ada Jongin yang tiba-tiba entah datang darimana lalu menemaninya dan mengantarnya ke tujuan hingga selamat. Meskipun Sehun dengan jelas menolak kehadiran itu. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini Sehun malah merasa sepi.

Sehuh malah ingin Jongin datang dan menemaninya seperti biasa. Memarahinya dan menyuruhnya pergi. Sehun ingin itu...

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Karena sibuk memikirkan Jongin –Jongin memang menyebalkan, tidak ada disini saja Sehun sudah merasa berbahaya–, Sehun sampai tidak menyadari kalau di depannya sudah berdiri segrombolan orang yang biasanya membully Sehun.

Sehun sudah merasa lemas hanya karena melihat mereka. Sehun sedikit takut. Oh, tidak. Tidak sedikit, tapi memang sangat takut. Badannya sudah bergetar begitu. Jelas saja Sehun takut. Mereka itu kalau membully tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sehun bahkan pernah hampir di lempari banyak bola kasti, kalau Jongin tidak datang...

Ah, masih sempat-sempatnya Jongin lewat di pikirannya.

"K–kalian mau apa?" Bukan hanya badannya yang bergetar. Suaranya pun ikut bergetar sekarang.

Salah satu dari mereka–Tao namanya, mendekat dan menyeringai jahat. Sepertinya merasa beruntung karena menemukan mangsa lamanya disini. Sudah lama dia tidak bermain-main dengan nerd.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Sehunna. Dulu, kau hanya seorang _nerd_. Sekarang, kau bukan lagi seorang _nerd_." Sehun tidak mengerti dengan yang diucapkan Tao, tapi saat ini ia tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Tao.

Yang Sehun perhatikan sekarang hanyalah pergerakan Tao, yang mungkin saja tanpa Sehun sadari akan memukulnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sekarang kau adalah seorang _gay_ , huh? Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau menyukai batangan."

Sehun berkedip takut. Sekali lagi, Sehun tidak memikirkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Tao. Yang Sehun lihat hanya pergerakan Kyunghee, dan memikirkan kesiapannya agar refleknya cepat, dan berusaha kabur dari sini.

"Berniat untuk kabur, heh? Kita belum bermain-main, Sehunna." Bahkan namanya terdengar mengerikan jika Tao yang mengucapkannya.

Sehun mundur selangkah saat Tao melangkah maju ke arahnya. Sehun tidak ingin terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Tao. Sungguh!

Dan akhirnya, Sehun sampai di batasnya. Punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok dan Tao sudah semakin dekat. Tao memberikan kode pada teman-temannya agar menarik Sehun dan membawanya ke tempat mereka berkumpul seperti biasa.

Dalam hati, Sehun ingin menangis kencang, berharap Jongin ada disini. Dan Sehun menyesal sudah mengucapkan hal menyakitkan pada Jongin kemarin. Sehun seperti ingin mengeluarkan air mata saat Tao sudah mengambil kacamatanya dan meremukkannya dengan kaki.

Itu kacamata kesukaan Sehun. Sehun meraung dalam hati, meminta bantuan. Tapi percuma, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar raungan Sehun jika di dalam hati. Sedangkan untuk membuka suara, Sehun masih takut.

Sehun merasakan tubuhnya dilempar keras hingga jatuh ke bawah. Matanya sulit melihat tanpa kacamata. Sehun benar-benar takut sekarang. Dulu, ia beruntung karena bola kasti itu belum sempat mengenai tubuhnya sedikitpun. Tapi kali ini, bisa dipastikan Sehun tidak akan selamat.

Sehun bahkan hampir menangis sekarang. Matanya sudah berwarna merah dan berkaca-kaca. Sehun tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan Tao dan teman-temannya, tapi mereka senang sekali menindas orang-orang seperti Sehun.

Mungkin karena mereka selalu gagal menyakiti Sehun, makanya mereka tidak pernah menyerah untuk mencari waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi mereka untuk melukai Sehun.

Sehun bisa mendengar bagaimana Tao memerintahkan kedua temannya untuk menarik Sehun berdiri. Sepertinya, Tao akan bermain dengannya tanpa alat apapun dan hanya menggunakan tangan kosong.

Tepat sebelum tangan itu mengenai keras perut Sehun, sebuah suara yang Sehun kenal berhasil membuat setetes air keluar dari mata Sehun. Detik berikutnya, Sehun sudah luruh lagi di lantai. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri, dan dengan susah payah Sehun menghapus airmatanya.

Katai saja Sehun cengeng, lemah dan apapun itu. Tapi Sehun memanglah Sehun, anak yang pendiam dan introvert serta sedikit penakut. Sehun tidak pernah mau memiliki teman karena alasannya, semakin banyak teman, semakin banyak pula musuhmu.

Sehun juga tidak ingin punya musuh, tentunya. Sehun takut disakiti. Sehun tidak pernah disakiti barang sedikitpun, karena di rumahnya, Sehun juga adalah anak tunggal, dan hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Dan Ibunya sangat menyayangi Sehun sampai-sampai tidak pernah melukai Sehun.

Makanya, hanya karena tahu akan disakiti sudah membuat Sehun takut dan menangis. Ia bahkan tidak peduli kalau Jongin mengoloknya cengeng setelah ini, mengingat kemarin ia juga sudah menyakiti perasaan Jongin.

Tapi yang Sehun dapatkan malah sebuah tangan besar yang menangkup pipinya, lalu mengusap wajahnya yang mungkin sudah sangat basah.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin melepaskan tangannya, ada rasa kehilangan yang Sehun rasakan saat itu. Tetapi, tidak lama setelahnya Sehun bisa merasa kalau Jongin memakaikan kacamatanya padanya. Perlahan, mata Sehun bisa melihat dengan normal lagi.

Disitu Sehun akhirnya bisa melihat bagaimana Jongin memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian. Sehun tidak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya dan Jongin. Mungkin Tao sudah pergi karena takut dengan ancaman Jongin tadi.

Tapi Sehun sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Jongin yang lebam sebelah. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Belum sempat Sehun bertanya, Jongin sudah mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

...

...

Di ruang kesehatan, baru Sehun mengetahui alasan pipi Jongin yang membiru. Ternyata, Tao sempat melayangkan tinjunya tadi, dan mengenai pipi Jongin. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Maaf."

Cicit Sehun sambil menunduk, tapi matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Jongin yang sedang mengompres lukanya. Kadang Sehun bisa mendengar Jongin meringis.

Berandalan seperti dia masih bisa merasakan sakit juga ya ternyata. Batin Sehun nelangsa.

Jongin cemberut, lalu menatap Sehun dengan wajah menjijikkan, "Jangan minta maaf. Kau seharusnya berterimakasih, dan memberiku kecupan sebagai imbalan." Katanya dengan senyuman di akhir kalimat, tidak sadar dengan lebamnya tadi.

 _Sigh_.

Masih saja bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas menolongku? Baiklah. Terimakasih! Aku pergi!"

Sehun sebenarnya hanya pura-pura kesal. Ia sudah akan berdiri sebelum tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Jongin, hingga membuatnya membalikkan badan dan menghadap Jongin. Sehun terpaku dengan iris cokelat Jongin yang lagi-lagi memandangnya sendu.

Sehun tidak salah lihat. Kacamatanya masih bertengger di atas hidungnya, jadi memang mimik wajah Jongin padanya terlihat sedih. Ada kesedihan disana. Sehun bisa melihatya!

Mungkin bola mata Sehun yang bergerak-gerak kesana kemari malah disalahartikan oleh Jongin. Dan dengan gamblangnya Jongin mengatakan, "Ya.. Ya, aku tahu. _I'm not your cup of tea. But, Hun, can't you just look at me for now?_ "

Sehun sontak menatap Jongin. Oh. _No_. Jangan tatapan itu lagi. Jangan.

Sehun sudah tidak kuat, hatinya ingin berteriak pada Jongin juga pada otaknya. Sehun tidak kuat lagi membohongi perasaannya, kalau Sehun sebenarnya rindu dengan Jongin yang sejak tadi pagi tidak menampakkan diri.

Setengah hari tidak melihat Jongin saja ia sudah merasa aneh. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Jongin memilih menyerah dan pergi membiarkan Sehun sendirian lagi? Kesabaran tiap orang itu ada batasnya, Oh Sehun!

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Jongin. Bisa saja Jongin ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih, makanya tidak terlihat sejak pagi karena asik dengan kekasih barunya.

Bisa sa–

"Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak?"

Sehun reflek menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian Sehun malah mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Aargh, entah, Sehun bingung harus bagaimana! Tidak ingin Jongin pergi, maka kejar!

Jongin malah terkekeh meliat tingkah Sehun. Betapa imutnya Sehun.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menggerakkan tangannya, memberi kode supaya Sehun menunduk. Sehun dengan reflek pun menuruti. Sepertinya, Sehun sedang sakit. Itulah pemikiran Jongin yang aneh.

Hey, sadarlah, siapa yang sakit sebenarnya disini, huh? Jongin lebih tahu perasaan itu.

Jongin dengan cepat menarik belakang kepala Sehun saat dirasanya Sehun sudah lumayan dekat. Jongin juga mengangkat kepalanya sendiri, dan memiringkannya sedikit, hingga bibir keduanya bertemu.

Hangat. Dan... manis. Itulah rasa yang dirasakan Jongin saat bibirnya menempel dengan ranum Sehun. Hanya menempel. Untuk beberapa saat. Karena setelahnya, bibir tebal Jongin mulai bergerak pelan. Sangat pelan. Juga perlahan melumat bibir bawah Sehun lembut. Hanya beberapa kali. Setelah itu Jongin melepas tautan mereka.

Sehun bisa merasakan bibirnya yang masih agak basah. Walaupun tadi itu bukan ciuman panas dan hanya lumatan lembut, tapi debaran dadanya tidak normal. Jantungnya berdetak diatas normal, yang ia tahu, jantung normal tidak seperti ini. Anehnya, sebaran itu tidak membuat dadanya sakit. Malah terasa aneh saja.

 _Gosh_! Sehun tahu itu apa. Jelas tahu.

"Hm... manis." Sehun mendengarnya, gumaman Jongin tentang bibirnya, dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah dengan sendirinya. Damn.

"Err, tapi..." Sehun berhenti, ia kembali menatap Jongin, menemukan wajah sedih itu lagi. Aargh, Sehun benci harus melakukan ini. Tapi Sehun tidak mau membodohi diri sendiri lagi.

 _Sigh._

"Jangan bicara." Potong Sehun saat Jongin kembali akan membuka suara, "B–biarkan aku yang b–bicara kali i–ni"

Sehun menghela nafas lagi, menatap Jongin yang mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Shit. Shit. Sehun harus mengatakannya.

"K–Kim Jongin... k–kau memang bukan... um.. secangkir tehku. Ta–tapi, aku bahkan ti–dak begitu menyukai teh. _B–but, you're my cup of milk... because I love milk that much more than tea_. Jadi, Kim Jong–in, kau adalah secangkir susu yang kusuka."

Sehun memerah saat akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia bersumpah ia tidak berani menatap Jongin! Sehun serius!

Tapi, Sehun malah mendengar kekehan lembut di telinganya. Otomatis, hal itu membuat Sehun mendongak sedikit untuk menatap wajah Jongin. Dan Sehun menemukan ekspresi Jongin yang sedikit terkejut dan... dan juga... sebuah ekspresi yang sulit Sehun jabarkan.

" _Damn_." Umpat lelaki tan itu pelan sambil menatap Sehun _nya_ penuh sayang. Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandangi mata Sehun yang polos dan berwarna hitam bening, yang saat ini juga sedang memandangnya balik.

Perutnya melilit ketika mengingat bagaimana sulitnya Sehun mengucapkan paragrafnya tadi dan wajahnya yang merona. Hampir membuat Jongin lupa diri dan bisa merusak suasana. Untungnya Jongin bisa mengatasi itu semua.

"Tapi aku bukan susu, Hun. Aku kopi." Ucapnya bercanda, lalu tersenyum kecil, masih dengan memandang Sehun yang sedang tertegun. Jongin berdehem, "Tapi, bisakah kau ulangi lagi? Aku sangat menyukai ekspresi wajahmu saat mengatakan yang tadi. Aku ingin lagi."

Ucapan Jongin sukses membuat pipi Sehun kembali menghangat. Ditambah, setelah itu, Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung saja memeluk Sehun. Sekarang bahkan seluruh badannya menghangat. Sialan sekali, _sih_.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Oh Sehun. Jadilah kekasihku, hm?"

Itu. Jongin mengatakannya masih dengan memeluk Sehun. Dan Sehun sendiri bisa mengatakan ini adalah penembakan yang paling tidak romantis di dunia. Di sebuah ruang kesehatan. Dan dipermalukan. Sangat tidak romantis.

Tapi Sehun tetap suka. Bahkan jantungnya berdentum sekarang. Hatinya juga menyukainya. Membuat Sehun tersenyum dalam pelukan Jongin.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N :** _Hello fellas... Im back with this oneshoot_. Mau bikin peralihan isu dari Passionate Pleasure. Lol. Lagi sibuk-sibuknya, lagi Try Out juga TvT jadi susah buat ngetik. Kadang, udah di depan laptop, eh abis itu blank mau nulis apa. Semacem kena WB lah, padahal ide udah numpuk numpuk gitu. Jadi, sambil nunggu Passionate Pleasure, saya kasih ini dulu ya? :3

Semoga ini nggak aneh. Agak pendek emang ini, tapi, semoga masih bisa dibaca :D

Reviewnya boleh dibagi? Kekurangan? :3 Makasih... ^^


End file.
